


［柯鳄］一块抹布

by Ark_Enoch



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Gangbang, Tender Sex, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark_Enoch/pseuds/Ark_Enoch
Summary: 海贼们抓到了好货色。
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 5





	［柯鳄］一块抹布

**Author's Note:**

> 很久没搞过抹布，搞个抹布快乐一下。完全没逻辑，只是把想看的片段搞进去，写得非常烂。中途感到不适请立刻关闭。

今晚将有顿大餐。

从下午开始整座船坞就为了同一件事躁动不安，即使人们畏于头目的命令不敢耽误手头的活计，但随着消息被口耳相传，热烈的气氛已充斥工房和船底。前一天的出航带回了意料之外的猎物，那当然不会是普通的野兽，能够让海盗们亢奋起来的，除了金银财宝和酒，只能是另一样东西。

“都给我闭上臭嘴，一群蠢货。哦，瞧瞧这是谁。”以做作的惊讶作为开场白，首领用手杖拨开喧嚷的人群，审视身陷桎梏的俘虏。“多么惊人，这不是我们伟大的七武海，向政府摇尾巴的走狗，Miss克洛克达尔吗？”

面横伤疤的俘虏以彻底的无视作为答复，她一头黑发全部梳向脑后，只有几缕垂在额边，凸显出精干且冷酷的气质。首领并未在意，他盯上这条鳄鱼可有好些时间了，不久前总算捉住机会，加以全套海楼石镣铐之后，不管她曾有多么值得夸耀的力量，如今都不过是个无法反抗的雌性罢了。相比起来他倒有些奇怪另一位顺手抓回来的金发女人，原本的计划里可没有这么横插一脚的家伙。

他询问名姓和来历，没有回答。

“对哑巴讲话。”克洛克达尔嘲讽道：“就是换成鱼人也不至于做这种无用功。”

傲慢口吻为她自己换来了直击面庞的一拳，施暴者很快被其他人拦住了，他们可不想在办正事之前就搞得餐点血肉模糊，即使七武海唇角破皮流着鼻血的模样确实非常色情。关于附赠品身份的争议没持续多久，很快就得出了结果。

“唐吉诃德家高级干部，不久前才接替上一任的那个，叫什么……”

“红心。Corazon。”

“对，没错。似乎确实是哑巴。”

这可真是新仇旧恨齐聚一堂。首领当真要为自己的好运叹息了，数年前他（单方面）和克洛克达尔结下了梁子，被迫（只是因为弱）退回北海谋生，近两年却又被逐渐壮大的唐吉诃德家族逼得无处立足，就在不久前还被掠走了一整座城镇。这股无名恼火正愁无处散发，高级干部之一就自己送上门来，再没有比这更爽快的事了。

柯拉松双手被捆在身后，只能俯卧在地，首领以眼神使唤海贼将其架起，总算看清了那张用油彩涂抹的脸。相当年轻，长得还不坏，对经年在船上度日的雄性们来说这就够吃的了，粗厚手掌从背后掐住俘虏裹在牛仔裤的臀肉恶意掐捏，因为羞怒，柯拉松飞快地涨红了脸，海贼们十分满意，对没法出声的不满也消除了几分。

确认并没有抓错目标，首领也丧失了虚以委蛇的兴致。以一句赦令为起始的铃声，无数双手伸向了鲜美的肉。

“随你们玩到尽兴为止。”

首先要被拆开来品味的自然是克洛克达尔，叱咤风云的七武海沦落成低端海贼的性欲处理器，只要是个有点血性的雄性，都会硬得大脑也膨胀起来。让你们瞧瞧老子的勇气！某水手自告奋勇宣布要头一个上阵，趁几人七手八脚严实按住女海贼，他解下裤带，刚将滴着黏液的阴茎捅进那张紧闭的嘴巴，不过两秒就哀嚎着跌倒在地。

克洛克达尔嗤笑一声，偏过脸，啐出口果实似的鲜红。

是那个倒霉家伙的龟头。

“操！”骂归骂，这下可没人再敢拿自己的鸡巴去赌了，克洛克达尔的烈性有目共睹，索性她身上能拿来操的地方还有的是，没必要盯着一个不放。他们撕碎了能卖好几万贝利的丝袜，复数条舌头贪婪地爬行在柔滑的大腿内侧，矜持捆着肉体的领巾和马甲也被剥开，海贼们用饱含恶意的手指掐捏那对丰乳，看它们在掌心被挤成各种形状，又争先恐后地吮吸那两颗肉粒。

有人把手掌探向了阴阜，猥亵地揉搓紧裹在高档布料里的两片蚌肉，然而就像克洛克达尔的冷笑所预示的那样，那里一片干涩。

强来有强来的乐趣，不过对付这种身份高贵又傲慢的雌性，海贼们自有另一套方法。他们将克洛克达尔的两腿大大分开，几乎成为一线，经验丰富的某人冲俘虏挤出个狞笑，用湿滑的嘴唇整个儿裹住了她的下体。舌尖蛮横地抵着阴蒂点戳时七武海咬紧了牙关，和屈辱的快感相比，殴打和酷刑都算是好受的，她在一片哄笑中抵达高潮，还没来得及喘口气，等待已久的海贼便抵上自己的阳物，噗嗤直捅进深处。

习惯于战斗，黑发女人的臀肉不够丰腴，却胜在挺翘，海贼们在上头掐出许多青紫指痕，久久褪不干净。被好好玩弄过，那眼孔洞总算是顺服了，方才的干涩像是演戏一样，流下大量黏腻涎水又抽搐着吮住操入深处的粗热肉根，骑在克洛克达尔腿间的海贼用方言骂了句婊子，痛痛快快地在她体内射了个干净。

交替顶班的家伙颇为持久，捧着臀肉凶猛操干十来分钟也没射，忍不了再等待下去，海贼们支离破碎地辱骂着，把第二根阴茎塞进了克洛克达尔的屁股，再排不到的人就用胸乳和腋下作为替代，还有人挺着阳物顶在女海贼平坦小腹上的凹陷。实在无处可插，大块头的海贼强行用短刀撬下黑发女人左手的弯钩，双手握着她的小臂，用肉物胡乱戳刺着残肢末端不规整的平面。

从这场暴行开始，克洛克达尔的脸上头一次表现出明显的抗拒的嫌恶——它很快消失了，一条鳄鱼即使正经历着严苛的轮奸，仍然是一条鳄鱼。

她的同伴相较之下可没那么从容，连普通性交经验都没有过的年轻姑娘正被按在桌边，强行灌进一根长达三十公分的阴茎。龟头的形状在她苍白脖颈上顶出明显突起，杂草似的毛发直抵在鼻尖和嘴唇，浓重的腥臭气味让柯拉松快要无法呼吸。她试图抵抗，然而立刻就被针对喉穴的粗暴摆动噎得呛咳不止，腹部也被结结实实喂了几拳。

那双上妆红唇就像天生为了口交而准备的，捅进去时能清晰地感到喉咙嫩肉的搏动，拔出来则会从慌乱躲闪的舌面获得全新的悦乐。第一个人射出时柯拉松被抓着头发勒令全都吞下去，她当然拒绝，却被掐住下颌按着舌根强行催出了吞咽反应，之后的海贼得到启发，也如此重复，口腔盛装不下过量精液，从鼻腔或嘴角喷溅出来，与油彩相映成趣。

开胃菜相当美味，正餐可也不能忘记，男人们扒下那条白色的牛仔长裤，不打一声招呼，就从前后同时操穿了这位金发雏鸟。

柯拉松彻底崩溃了，极端的暴行打破了她能够承受的限度，她叫喊着——假如能发出声音，那么她一定是叫喊着。但她没有发出声音。

涣散了的瞳孔和潮红面庞在海贼们看来是再好不过的助兴调料，过度的痛楚夺去了柯拉松的气力，她瘫软在陌生人的怀抱里生受着狂乱的侵犯，和发色同样金黄的耻毛湿漉漉的，被体液和破瓜的血丝浸润出糜烂光泽。两腿之间不用看也知道是一片狼藉，未经人事的女穴和肛穴被粗暴开拓成淫艳外翻的花瓣，充血凶器将两口小洞都塞得鼓鼓囊囊，猛烈的交媾把体液搅成了白沫，阴茎脱离入口时拉出格外色情的晶亮丝线。

需要被满足的人太多了，海贼们不容许柯拉松有片刻的休憩，较为强壮的海贼从下方托起了年轻的红心，这个体位使他能操弄得更深，将肉刃吞吃至根部的穴口蠕动着，可怜地无法闭紧。她的口唇被手指掰扯到极限，好几根阴茎抵在面前一并射出，简直活像是做淋浴一样，只是绝不会有如此下流淫猥的淋浴就是了。

和克洛克达尔用两手都难以握住的胸乳相比，柯拉松显得相当贫瘠，好在既然有可以把玩的地方，海贼们就不会挑剔。浅色的乳头被咂得啧啧有声，几只不同的手将它们挤向中间，轮流往乳肉的沟壑里捅进阴茎，等占据着她性器的两人射完退出，海贼们又干脆换了个姿势迫使柯拉松俯卧在地，尝试着看那双漂亮的长腿到底能让多少阳具同时做腿交。

出于恶趣味，在热闹暂时告一段落后，海贼们将两名俘虏丢在了一起，她们紧贴彼此，丰盈的乳房与不那么丰盈的相互挤压，变了形状，汗水顺曲线滑下去，流向对方。

如果确有地狱，那么或许就是如此情景。

柯拉松神情恍惚，无声地落着眼泪，不知是否出于怜悯，克洛克达尔贴近她的耳畔，探出少许舌尖舔舐那些毫无用处的咸水，浓稠精液有一点挂在金发女郎的颧骨上，也被卷进口中吞下。瞧啊，这就是七武海！其他所有人都为这场景大笑起来，他们抓过克洛克达尔和柯拉松的腰，开始又一轮淫乐。

肉体拍击的声音重复太多已经成了纯粹的噪音，男人们不知疲倦地戳刺着，似要将俘虏们用交媾的方式杀死。没人能数清有几根阴茎同时在插入或者抽出，只有长桌在猛烈的动作中摇晃出吱嘎声响，表明战况激烈。

等所有人都再享受过一通，首领终于亲自下场。

克洛克达尔似乎又养出了几分辱骂的力气，对有活力的肉海贼们也更愿意花功夫伺候，她身边围满了人，倒是柯拉松这边的家伙已经差不多完事，见首领到来，主动让出了地方。被握住膝盖时柯拉松张合口唇，似乎是说了什么，首领并不在意，伸手将女人雪白的两腿捺向脸侧。他观赏这场剧目颇有些时候了，硬得发疼，计划简单明了，先在这金发的身上来两发，再去好好招待那位美艳的七武海——胸口骤然一痛。

红色的水汩汩涌出来，沉浸在狂欢气氛里的海贼们并未发现首领的不妥，只是挥动拳头让酒杯互相碰撞，或者嘲弄正在挑战往克洛克达尔嘴里塞阴茎的第五个男人。

很安静。像身处一池死水，周围是粘滞的胶体。

连呼救也没能发出，他最后的记忆，是冒着硝烟的漆黑枪口。 

——————————————

“你能站起来。”是个陈述句，克洛克达尔说，“过来。”

柯拉松照做，在此之前先吸了吸鼻子，试图用手掌抹去把她的金发粘在脸上的一点儿黏液——粉红色的，天知道是血混了什么玩意儿。总之她跌跌撞撞地扶着一具尸体站直身体，又踩过其他的尸体走向年长的女人，发抖的膝盖支撑不住重量，连摔两跤。幸好现在已经没有人会嘲笑她了。

一心扑在两具肉体上，海贼们完全忘记了戒备，他们也没有想到柯拉松会是恶魔果实能力者，只给她套上了绳子。有这么多人在呢，普通女人能闹出什么？巧合的是，柯拉松的能力并不能直接用于战斗，却相当适合发动不为人知的袭击，男人们开始意识到哪里不对时，已有将近一半的同伴死于无声无息的子弹。后来的事没什么好说的，开枪，斗殴，柯拉松用从首领身上找出的钥匙打开了海楼石手铐，接着就是七武海单独一人取乐的时间。

爬行在阴沟里的生物或许能够靠诡计暂时囚住猛兽，但在绝对的实力差面前，小手段什么也不是。

宽阔的场地差不多全被沙砾淹没，柯拉松踩着那些沙子，触感相当奇异。她在克洛克达尔身旁较矮的位置坐下来，黑发女人正用右手掐着一颗头颅，水分以肉眼可见的速度从海贼满是横肉的脸孔被抽走，成为滋润她的养料。

除了她们俩，这是最后的活物。

“…我以为。”在等候的时间里柯拉松尝试开启话题，她解除了能力，发出的声音却仍不比叹息高多少，大概是刚才的强制口交过于粗暴，弄伤了黏膜。“我以为你…没有认出我。Sir克洛克达尔。”

是说从前的事。还在马林福特，在战国先生身边时，她们曾经见过几面。柯拉松不会忘记第一次见面时的情况，在七武海会议，十五岁的她失手把大半壶温度能泡茶的热水劈头泼了克洛克达尔一身。唐吉诃德家族能搭上七武海，而且是位认识的七武海，这件事曾惊得柯拉松夜不能寐，但鳄鱼女士好像对小海军毫无印象，直到不久前，她附在金发女人耳畔叫出了那个名字，又简略但准确地描述了守卫情况，以及哪些人身上有枪。

“我记性不差。”克洛克达尔厌倦地皱着鼻子说。“罗西南迪一等兵。”

“呃，中佐。现在是中佐了。” 柯拉松离奇地感到有点羞耻，但她仍小声纠正。

“好吧，罗西南迪中佐。你姐姐肯定不知道这事。真有趣。”克洛克达尔毫无波动地评判道，她动了动指头，彻底被吸成木乃伊的海贼就被一阵沙风推去了一边。

“多弗不会知道。”柯拉松嘶哑地说。她自己也不大理解自己为何会做出如此冒昧的试探，或许因为克洛克达尔的英雄故事给她留下了太深的印象，又或许片刻前的劫难当真促生出了点见鬼的同伴意识。“……除非你告诉她。”

“蠢货。”

克洛克达尔用近乎温柔的语调说，她用仅有的那只手捧起柯拉松，像捧着件新奇却不值钱的小玩意儿，指尖心不在焉地刮过年轻女孩侧颊如桃子表皮的细短绒毛。“海军什么有用的都没教给你，就把你丢进大海。你会像杂鱼一样连姓名也不知地死在海里。”

才不是那样。中佐努力瞪回去，很可惜她浑身赤裸，这为女海军本就不多的威慑力又狠狠扣了一笔。克洛克达尔被逗乐了，即使成了中佐，这家伙还是一点都没变。她放手还年轻人自由，拢紧披在脊背的大衣，此时这位女性七武海不过三十岁，但她凝神沉思时眉宇间蒙上浓重的阴翳，说是四十岁也未尝不可。

几分钟沉默。柯拉松试图做些什么打破这种沉默，她光裸的脚跟在沙地上踩踏，起身去为自己找几件能穿的衣服。等她回来时，克洛克达尔看到那双涂红的嘴唇咬着香烟——虽然皱巴巴的，但那确实是一根香烟。

七武海眯起了眼睛。

金发姑娘刚用从干尸身上翻出的火石擦出一簇足以燃着烟头的火苗，它就被拿走了。喂，这不公平！柯拉松确信自己需要尼古丁来缓和紧绷的神经，她伸手去抢，鳄鱼女士捏着烟的指尖却散成一蓬细沙，让她扑了个空。

“粉红混蛋很快就会到，我可不打算在这浪费更多时间。”根本不给柯拉松发怒的机会，克洛克达尔说，她已经给自己残缺的手腕重新装回金钩，从海贼们身上扒下来的男装衬衣尺寸挺大，好在她肩膀宽阔，穿起来倒也妥帖。

“拿着。”

什么？没搞明白这算是答应还是拒绝保守秘密，柯拉松被一只电话虫砸了个正着。

“罗西——柯拉松，是你吗？柯拉松？回答我——”

亲生姐姐的声音听起来十分遥远，柯拉松重振精神，捧起电话虫。困倦、疼痛和精神上的伤害姗姗来迟，为了从一片混沌的脑袋里整理出该说的话，她摸索烟盒，两秒之后才想起最后一支刚被七武海夺走，抬头看，克洛克达尔的背影已经彻底消失不见了。

算了。柯拉松对自己说。反正总会再见面，等下一次，再讨回那笔小小的欠债吧。

她屈起食指，敲了三下虫子坚硬的外壳。


End file.
